


Morale Booster

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Gangbang, Creampie, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vibrators, blindfold, sex toy, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 31 Any combination of the above! Day 29 - Glory hole





	Morale Booster

**Author's Note:**

> THE FINAL KINKTOBER 2018 PROMPT!  
> Thank you everyone for sticking with me lol

“Alright men, you know the rules and nothing that happens in here ever leaves this room,” Cody said firmly, looking over the gathered troops of the 212th. 

“Understood Commander,” The men chorused in unison. 

“Alright then men, enjoy your morale booster.” Cody nodded and opened the door to the communal showers and stepped in, the other troopers following behind him. 

A general murmuring erupted from the gathered troopers as they filled the showers, their eyes trained on the sight that greeted them. Cody stepped into the middle and ran his fingers through General Kenobi’s hair soothingly. 

Obi-Wan was completely naked, his feet planted firmly on the tiled floor being held apart by a medium length spreader bar that matched the one that was between his wrists, keeping the Jedi’s arms held up above his head. The angle of the bars and cuffs forced Obi-Wan to bend over just enough to prop his ass outwards. He had a dark piece of fabric over his eyes in the form of a blindfold and an obvious stream of cum was running down his thighs, showing that Cody had been with their General before the rest of them, a clear show of rank and power. 

“Not a word from any of you, now queue up,” Cody ordered firmly, hand tangled in Obi-Wan’s hair as he stood close to their General. Obi-Wan clearly leaned into the touch and body heat, not wincing at all when he heard the troopers moving around him, the heat of their eyes on his naked body. 

“Just relax General,” Cody crooned in Obi-Wan’s ear, knowing Obi-Wan wanted this how he had craved this. Obi-Wan let his jaw go slack and he moaned softly when a soft cockhead nudged at his lips before sliding into his mouth, filling every inch of his mouth. 

Obi-Wan breathed out through his nose as the cock of one of his troopers began to slide in and out of his mouth almost lovingly. Strong hands cupped his ass from behind, caressing the firm flesh before tugging the Jedi’s cheeks apart and the head of another cock pushed into him steadily. 

Obi-Wan let himself drift as he swayed backward and forwards as his troopers filled him from both ends. His cock was starting to harden up but it wasn’t about his pleasure this time, it was about his men’s pleasure and filling that unspoken void inside of Obi-Wan. 

“You’re doing so well for us General,” Cody’s voice was even and calming as it pierced the haze that was slowly descended upon Obi-Wan’s mind. Obi-Wan choked for a moment before automatically starting to swallow as a burst of cum filled his mouth, he could feel some dribbling down his chin as he failed to swallow all of it. Cody’s hand carded through the Jedi’s hair as he watched as another trooper stepped up to fill Obi-Wan’s cum filled mouth while the man behind Obi-Wan grunted, gripping Obi-Wan’s hips as he came inside of their General. When the trooper moved back, another clone stepped up and slipped into the Jedi’s messy hole. Cody was proud of his men, other than a few moans and groans they were silent, not letting Obi-Wan know who was fucking him at that moment. 

Cody kept stroking his lover’s hair, just watching as his Jedi was taken over and over again by his vode, by Obi-Wan’s own battalion. They were not rough with him, they moved with purpose and that purpose was to give both themselves and Obi-Wan pleasure. Cody noticed how hard Obi-Wan was now after taking numerous cocks in his mouth and his ass, but his Jedi had been adamant if he came that night it would be untouched. 

Cody smoothed his hand down to curl around Obi-Wan’s neck when he noticed how Obi-Wan was drooping in his bondage, legs, and arms shaking as yet another load of cum filled his mouth and ass, he looked like a total mess and Cody couldn’t help the way he licked his lips. 

“How are you doing General?” Cody held a hand up and every one of the troopers paused and turned their attention to Obi-Wan and Cody. 

“Good,” Obi-Wan rasped out, head lolling towards Cody’s voice and the room let out a collective sigh of relief that their General could still form words. 

“Can you keep going?” Cody asked looking up, only about a third of the men were left, he had only taken about a little under half of the men for today not wanting to completely overwhelm their General the first time. 

“Yes, I believe so.” Obi-Wan licked his cum stained lips making the others in the room to quietly groan at the sight and if a large globe of cum dripped out of the Jedi’s gaping hole then the men didn’t mind at all. 

“Alright then,” Cody kissed the side of Obi-Wan’s temple before nodding at the others and watched as two new cocks were pushed into Obi-Wan in unison causing Obi-Wan to moan and cock to jump. 

Cody felt his own cock straining at the front of his blacks as he watched as Obi-Wan took cock after cock with muffled happy noises as he sucked at whatever was between his lips and clenched down on the cocks that filled his ass. 

Cody smiled when the final two men cried out, releasing their cum into Obi-Wan’s willing holes before stumbling back. All eyes turned to Obi-Wan who was dripping cum lewdly and cock still achingly hard up against his stomach. 

“You did so well General, you took every single one of your men’s cocks and cum.” Cody praised their General while the men let out soft murmurs of their own praise for their Jedi.

“Now I know you wanted to come untouched tonight but you focused on making sure your troopers were taken care of that you forgot about yourself, what did I say about that?” Cody tipped Obi-Wan’s head back, arousal growing at the sight of the fresh and dry cum on his chin and lips. 

“To take care of myself, sorry.” Obi-Wan’s voice was hoarse and Cody had no doubt the Jedi’s throat and ass were going to be sore for the next few days, perhaps even a week. 

“It’s okay General, it’s a work in progress.” Cody chuckled fondly as he pulled a toy from a slot in the leg armor he was still wearing. He circled around Obi-Wan and used his free hand to cup the Jedi’s throat, tilting his whole body into a proper arch. The other vode watched as Obi-Wan gasped and shuddered as cum was pushed out of him when Cody pushed a realistic dildo into his ass with ease. 

Cody hit a small switch on the toy and stepped back as it started to intensely vibrate. Obi-Wan writhed against the sudden and powerful sensations; completely aware of his troopers watching him but he didn’t care at this moment. His cock had been hard since the first cock had been pushed into his mouth and with the head of the toy vibrating right against his prostate was just the push he needed. 

Obi-Wan let out a hoarse cry as his body shook violently as he came untouched, cum panting his stomach and he went slack in his bonds. Cody was there in an instant, shutting off the toy and pulling it out of Obi-Wan’s used and cum overflowing hole. 

“You did so well General, just relax now and just let us take care of you.” Cody crooned as he unhooked Obi-Wan from the bars and held him close when the Jedi collapsed bonelessly against him with a soft sigh. Cody nuzzled Obi-Wan’s hair and smiled, rather pleased that this had gone so well.


End file.
